The Creamer
Karver was in the corner of a room lavished with gold and silver. He was invisible and holding a cloaked iPhone, aiming the device at the center of the room, where Beat was feeling up the nether regions of Chaya as she slept. There was no blanket on them. The iPhone's camera could see in the dark, allowing for crystal clear 240p footage of the act to be recorded. A text silently appeared on his screen. "We found her." He instantly ran out of the room, not bothering to conceal his presence any longer. Yells consisting of "FUCK ALIENS" and "god damnit deso you know how chime gets" could be heard as he bolted out of the castle and traversed the plain lands of Vegeta in complete silence, his majestic black hair and black cloak trailing behind the lion-man doned in black armor and black undergarments as he stared straight ahead with black eyes, a black face mask covering his mouth. Nothing distracted him- not even the adminhelps that only he was online to answer. He arrived. Karver found himself before a large and overcomplicated structure that had obviously been made by someone with scientific interests. Although there was a perfectly good and unlocked entrance a few meters away, Karver rammed his way through the walls that he had painstakingly edited down and came upon the scene of three of his androids cornering Emily. She was perfect. Flowing red locks. Firey orange eyes. Stereotypical neko ears that added touches of innocence to her image while her tail amplified the beauty of her rump, even though he secretly knew that she was a tuffle that had genetically modified her body to be the sexiest on the war-stricken world. Her lab coat was tight against her front. In Karver's mind, there was no question that she was asking for it. This needed to happen. It -had- to happen. "S-Stop..." muttered the damsel as Karver approached ever so slowly, savoring every step as his tongue loudly lickied the inside of his face mask. This couldn't happen to her. She had science to conduct! She had blackholes to make and cauldrons to fix and enchantment things to add! She needed to be a virgin from men to accomplish all of these things! She backed into the corner, fear in her eyes as she reached into her lab coat and pulled out a plasma gun, aiming it at Karver's head. "I won't a-allow this... I veto-" she began before she would be abruptly cut off by the hulking monster suddenly pouncing right infront of her, leaning forward so that the vents in his air mask were pressed right up against one of her actual ears as he gently moved the useless gun away with one hand, the other hand caressing one of her knees. He then spoke in a barely audible, calm tone despite the pressure building up inside of him. "I veto your veto." He ripped her lab coat from her body, laughing manically as she screamed in protest. The useless digbot of the trio of droids pulled out a Galaxy Mini and began recording. There'd be no escaping internet fame now for the reclusive lumberjack. She launched a moon a second before realizing that she wasn't a saiyan this wipe and had nothing to save her. She was at the mercy of Karver as he ravaged her bosom with those piss-stained bear paws of his. Milk unrealistically erupted from them, soaking Karver completely. He was ready now. He moved down to her skirt and ripped it free. All the while, Emily was yelling about Anti-Spirals on Day 1 and how much Karver would regret this. The lion man didn't listen. He had his prey, and was going for the kill. There was a bulge. He didn't see it until it was too late- Karver screamed as if he had just given birth and looked down to see a matt of ginger hair upon its head. He was irate. How could he be tricked like this? It wasn't acceptable. He was the manifestation of everything that is great and holy. He would not be thwarted by the likes of Slugmatsu. He forced Emily to turn around against all protests. He mercilessly proceeded to dry hump her bottom, every thrust more violent than the last as seconds trickled by. The sounds made by Emily shifted between a deep, manly rumble and prepubescent girl moaning. He was warm. One of the androids, the str dump large with a str module and clothesline, nervously spoke, "S-Sir if you do this you will lose all of your admi-" "I DO NOT NEED TO BE AN ADMIN. I AM GOD." Karver grasped Emily's tail with both hands as he literally rode the helpless futanari into the corner, ramming her until his member had broken through both of their pants and had delivered his seed with another scrotum tingling scream, the act causing every technology and enchantment item in the game to blink out of existence. He panted as he stood up from Emily's unconscious form. "... Victoria. Mark this place. Let it be known throughout the realms that I fear no man IRL. IC. Is. IC." With that, the recov-dump overdrive small android would find the centermost room of Emily's lab and power up for hours. And then hit Red Miles. Days later, when the site of the explosion was investigated by Lord Kelvin and the Tokusentai, only Emily's stripped form was found. She wouldn't answer any questions. She would only mutter empty threats centered around vetoing people from ever having things and how she was going to nerf aliens and androids. She was eventually abandoned there among the ruins, no one able to console or help her. They figured that she'd get over it eventually. Karver was nowhere to be found.